Take the Shot
by maleV
Summary: Chris decides to put Piers to the test.


**Alright so I might be on the slightly obsessed side of Nivanfield fanfiction, but hey. At least everyone else gets countless hours of random smut right?!**

**Again, no one belongs to me, I merely keep them captive in my basement for random inspiration.  
**

* * *

"So have you ever tested that saying before? The man who never misses a shot."

Piers chuckled as he aimed down range, his fingers gently slipping ungloved over the the tiny measurements of his scope before they danced back into position, immediately changing into hardened calloused hands that clutched the weapon as a shot rang out, hugged into his shoulder. "Well since I never have missed, it kind of seems fitting to me Captain." Another target whirred up into position and with the most accurate of body movements he changed only the tiny details of his stance to brace against the next bullet, causing Chris to roll his eyes as he stood resolutely at the sniper, unamused as he took aim yet again.

"You've shot down beasts and zombies, flesh eating monsters Piers. Shooting an unmoving target downrange with no pressure is as boring as the back of my hand."

"Don't downplay your hand captain." Piers gave a softer laugh, feeling eyes boring into the back of his skull as he took aim again. Distracting him from the small bead of a target that seemed to dance just outside his sights. Leather gloves pressed down and cupped Piers' hips as Chris leaned down over him, breathing hot steam over his neck, forcing his attention to wane painfully. "I'm not sure-

"Shut up Nivans and aim." Fingers trembled ever so slightly as he felt Chris nibbling on he soft flesh of his neck, tasting the sweat that was there from the hours of practice under the mini suns inside the range. "Don't forget to earn your title." A shot resounded and the target tumbled into pieces, along with Piers' breath as it came out in a slow sigh, letting Chris pleasure the patch of skin with his tongue and teeth, bringing short shutters from his partner. "Again." Chris voice was barely audible, his lips brushing the flesh with each letter before he continued to tease, waiting for the tiny shifts of his body beneath him to scope out his next target.

"Captain I-

"Again Piers." His voice was a tremulous force that resounded through Chris' chest and into Piers' back below him. As the minute details shifted, Chris could feel his subordinate shiver beneath teeth and tongue, calloused pads tugging securely against the trigger of his weapon carefully. The older man growled deep into his ear, darting his tongue taste the flesh there before another shot sounded along with his partner's well warranted gasp of pleasure. "Another." There was a moment's hesitation without incentive until another rumble emerged from the leading S.O.U. captain, "agent... another." He knew his breath on normally unseen skin was getting to the man, and it caused him to smile again waiting for proper sighting before slipping a rough palm over the backside of Piers' cargo pants, kneading the flesh.

There were three more shots in just as many targets while Chris continued his onslaught, grinding him uncomfortably into the ground while he pressed his own selfish erection into the fabric of those pants. His fingers had been working none to noticably at the cuff of the utility belt along Pier's waist, unnotching it one at a time while Piers stifled wanton moans that poured out his own sinfully pouted lips. "Good job soldier..." Pier sighed happily, sinking from the scope of his weapon to rest against the ground only to be pulled into a kneeling position, Chris at his back. "Pick it up agent, we aren't done yet." Chris was purring at him from behind him, palms shifting against his rumpled shirt as it was shoved out of the way, diving inside the fabric with ferocity. "Don't make me say it again Nivans."

"God Chris!" Piers yelped when he yanked up his rifle only to have his captain wrap fingers around his already stiff cock. Chris only chuckled, finding a fast pace that jarred both their bodies while Piers tried futilely to work his fingers. "Captain..." Chris never messed around, even while he was fisting his partner, he picked a brutal speed that would hurt any man's concentration and it was meant for one thing only. "I-

"Take the shot Piers."

There was fumbling and caught breath, Piers leaning his head back against Chris' broad muscled shoulder while his hands worked mindlessly to reload the bullets, giving him a moment to relish in it as his mouth dropped open in soundless moans. The clicks and lever action of his weapon locking into place was so painful to his ears, feeling pressure build behind his eyes and the snake in his belly tighten with every stroke. The moment his rifle was at the ready Chris tightened his grip, speeding their pace while he felt the muscles of Piers' thighs tighten. "Shoot!" Chris snarled it in Piers' ear, the weapon ringing from the shot as Chris felt and heard Piers tremble of the power of the recoil and his body's release at the same time, spilling over Chris' fingers.

There was silence while Chris released him, standing back up and wiping the fluids from his hand onto his pants, watching idly as Piers gasped with his head back, reveling in the last touches of his orgasm before propping the rifle up against the railing, looking helplessly at his captain who seemed more pleased than anything with a cocked heavy brow examining down range, while he ducked fabric between each finger to clear away anything left of the sticky substance, nodding at the shattered target. "Nice shot..."


End file.
